freewargamesrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Wars
In this game you control a small band of elite warriors (Which can be represented by Games Workshop 40K models) who want to either destroy the Kingdom of Evil or help it conquer the universe. You control a leader, up to 2 heroes and up to 3 groups of between 1 and 3 men. You have 500 credits to hire your men with. There aren't and free men who are there at the start. You have to hire your entire force. Designer: Jamie Owen-John =Rules= PDF Version FUTURE WARS THE KINGDOM OF EVIL By Jamie Owen-John presented by freewargamesrules Introduction In this game you control a small band of elite warriors (Which can be represented by Games Workshop 40K models) who want to either destroy the Kingdom of Evil or help it conquer the universe. You control a leader, up to 2 heroes and up to 3 groups of between 1 and 3 men. You have 500 credits to hire your men with. There aren't and free men who are there at the start. You have to hire your entire force. The Rules First comes movement. Your troops can walk up to 6 inches or run up to 12 inches. Models which run cannot shoot. If a model moves into contact with an enemy it engages it in close combat and may not shoot. Now for shooting. The ranges are as follows: Pistols and rifles 12", Vulcan Cannons and Dual Blasters 24" and heavy weapons 36". Choose a target in range and roll a dice for each shot (Use 6 sided dice). 3 or more hits. Roll all the hits again. 3 or more wounds. Give all the wound dice to the target's owner for him to roll his saving throws. Then he/she gives all failed save dice back to you to roll again. 1=Nothing. 2-3= Knocked Down. 4-5= Wound Taken. 6= Taken out. Models who are knocked down get back up and can move shoot and attack as normal at the end of the owners next turn. When a model loses all wounds it is taken out (Taken Out means out of the game). Now for close combat. Models who engaged enemies in their movement now fight. Leaders fight first, then heroes, then men. Work out the results using the same method as in the shooting phase. Army Lists Humans | |} | |} | |} Evil Army | |} | |} | |} These are the 2 main forces in the game. If you want to use a different force you will have to make up rules yourself. Special Rules Fist Weapon: This will make the user strike last in combat. It also means the user only has to roll 2+ to wound in combat and adds one to the dice result for injury (Knocked Down etc.) in combat. Plasma Pistols: If you roll a 1 to hit with a plasma pistol roll a dice. 1= Cools down again. 2-3= Knocks firer down. 4-6= Firer taken out. The same rules apply when you roll a triple 1 to hit with a Vulcan Cannon. Hope you enjoy playing this game (if you do). Extra Units You can get these after you've won a number of battles. You get 200 credits after each victory. Humans 1 Battle Needs to be Won 2 Battle Needs to be Won | |} 3 Battle Needs to be Won Category:Science Fiction Category:25/30mm